Complications in Getting a Bitbeast
by BaByBeArLoVeR
Summary: When Tyson starts teaching Hilary how to blade, feelings begin to stir. Meanwhile, a girl transfers into their school. Will the stirring ever stop and straighten out?
1. Wanting A Blade

Revised.

* * *

Chapter 1: **Wanting A Blade**

"Alright. Time to wake up for training," Kai said impatiently.

"Come on Kai! It's only 6," Tyson whined, turning around on the floor to face away from the door, "Nobody is up this early."

"Hey, Tyson," Hilary greeted cheerily, entering the room.

"Not what I had in mind," Tyson mumbled.

"What did you say Tyson?" Hilary threatened, hands on her hips.

"I said... um, I forgot what I said before," Tyson replied truthfully. He got up slowly and stretched out his arms, attempting to wake himself up more. Walking over to Kai with his right hand scratching the back of his head, he apologized. "Hehe, sorry Kai, but I have school today."

"Hn... when did you even like going to school?" Kai asked in his usual stoic voice.

"Starting now," Tyson smiled.

"I guess you'll be going to school with that shirt and shorts," Kai stated, wondering why he was wasting his time on a futile affair. He walked out of the door, deciding it was better not to stick around an idiot for too long.

Tyson went to the bathroom and changed. When he came out, he was wearing his usual clothes. He looked at Hilary and asked, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh! I was just... um, seeing if the Chief was here. But I guess he isn't," Hillary answered nervously, choosing the right words to say, "I just wanted the ask Kenny something. That's all."

"What did you wanted to ask him?" Tyson asked, and started walking to the kitchen to make a sandwich. He soon came out of the kitchen with a gigantic sandwich that was about one foot high.

"Whoa! Are you going to eat that all by yourself?" Hilary asked, surprised.

"Yep. I'm starving!" Just as Tyson was finished with his sandwich, his grandpa came in.

"Hey, little dude! It's time for your training now!" Grandpa declared. His kendo stick was already out pointing at his grandson's bloated stomach.

"I don't want to train. Ahhh!" Tyson screamed, wanting to laze around instead of training.

"Training is good for you," Grandpa stated, poking at Tyson's stomach with his stick. "You need training now, little dude."

"Fine," Tyson sighed, resigning on protesting, but then he remembered, "Wait! I can't! I still need to go to school, aha!"

After a while, Hilary managed to drag Tyson to school. Hilary kept thinking how her friend needed to grow up while Tyson kept thinking how his friend needed to stop nagging him.

* * *

"So, what was it you wanted to ask the Chief?" Tyson asked Hilary, remembering the conversation they had in the morning. He was currently sitting on the floor with a fan blowing closely behind him.

Kenny stopped his explanation about the data he collected when his friends were battling. He and everyone else now averted their attention on Hilary, except Kai who continued leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest. Their undivided attention made Hilary tense up. She took a deep breath and nervously, yet timidly asked, "Promise not laugh?"

"Yeah, yeah, spill it out already," Tyson said, getting more curious by the second.

"Of course we won't, Hilary!" Max answered, wondering what was making her so worried. Ray and Kenny both nodded at Max's response.

"Okay then," Hilary replied, taking her eyes of the floor. She turned and faced Kenny with determination shone in her eyes. "Chief, I was wondering... if you could... well, make me a beyblade."

Silence filled the dojo for several seconds until Kenny decided to break it with his encouraging tone of voice, "Well, why didn't you say so? I know how you used to say that beyblading was only a waste of time, but I know how time changes one's opinion. Hmm... I can make one by tomorrow, but I'll have to see your compatibility with it. And from there I will be able to make some changes to it to increase the compatibility, but enough said! This is so great, Hilary! Now you can train with Tyson and the others."

Hilary smiled, "Thanks, Chief! I've been wondering about it for a while, and since summer vacation begins tomorrow, there won't be any reason not to learn to beyblade."

"Great idea... and if you become strong enough, you can even become one of the Bladebreakers," Tyson laughed, believing that Hilary must be joking. He still remembered the days when all Hilary did was nag him about how education was important and that beyblading was just rotting his brains. Time couldn't change people that much. He was bent on the idea that Hilary was up to something.

Hilary frowned at Tyson's reaction. She had been prepared for it, but when the time came, she could not help but feel a bit hurt.

Max noticed her change of expression and tried to lead the conversation in another direction. "I think it's great that you decided to try out beyblading. It's loads of fun!"

Hilary smiled warily at Max. She was thankful for any encouragement she could get.

"Okay, then. I guess I better start working on your beyblade, Hilary. See you guys tomorrow," Kenny said. He packed up his laptop and waved goodbye to his group of friends.

"Bye, Chief! Thanks, again!"

"Bye, Chief."

"Bye, Chief."

"Bye, Kenny!"

"Hn."

"What are you going to name your beyblade Hillary?" Ray asked.

"Oh, nice thinking Ray. I guess I'll name it, umm...Dragal!"Hilary answered.

"Hmm, doesn't that sound awfully like my bit-beast, Dragoon?" Tyson asked.

"Now that I think about it, yeah, it does," Hilary replied. She was suddenly feeling embarrassed of thinking such a name. She was thinking about Tyson's bit-beast, Dragoon, and suddenly, the name Dragal came to mind.


	2. Dragal The Bitbeast

Revised.

* * *

Chapter 2: **Dragral The Bitbeast  
**

"I can't wait to get my own blade!" Hilary screamed. All the waiting since yesterday was killing her slowly from the inside. "Wait... I don't even know how to blade yet. Who's going to teach me?"

Kai, currently facing the group while lying on the wooden floor, turned to face the wooden wall. Max and Ray looked at each other before turning to look at Tyson. Max mouthed a "sorry" to him while Ray gave him an apologetic look in his eyes. Tyson mouthed a "what?" at Max and gave his puppy eyes to Ray. His antics inevitably failed, and Tyson sighed. "Don't worry Hillary. I can teach you _everything_ you need to know."

Hilary brightened up at the thought that her friends were willing to teach her. "Thanks, Tyson. I can't wait already." She then realized the irony of the whole situation. Tyson. Was. Going. To. Teach. Her. Wow. Several months ago, she would have laughed at anyone who told her that Tyson was going to be teaching someone, especially if that someone was her. Hilary knew that Tyson was a great beyblader. He was the world champion after all, but "teaching" and "Tyson" did not go in the same sentence.

"Let's all go to the beach and relax," Max decided, not wanting to wait for Chief any longer, "But last one arriving is a rotten egg!"

* * *

"Wow, the ocean is so beautiful at sunset," Hilary said, awed by the mystic feeling the scenery in front of her was giving off.

"Yeah," Ray agreed, enjoying the view with her.

"Right..." Tyson replied.

"Hey! I want to see the ocean, too!" Max whined, not liking the idea of being buried under the sand with Tyson standing atop. He was supposed to be a rotten egg, not a boiling egg.

"Woohoo! It's a bummer that Kai's not here. He has no idea what he's missing out on," Tyson declared, running towards the ocean, "Going to the beach means going into the water!" He jumped into the water, making a big splash.

Ray grinned, agreeing with Tyson's latter statement. He and Hilary followed Tyson into the ocean, enjoying the cool sensation the water gave to their intruding legs.

"Hey!" Hilary shouted at Tyson when water was splashed over her dry shirt. "Take this!" She took both of her arms and forced them down. However, she might have been to excited because before she could watch her friend become drenched in water, she fell forward into the water. Surprised at her clumsiness, Hilary was about to push herself back to standing position, but then her hands fell onto a rough object. She winced at the impact and hoped it wasn't a crab. Successfully back on her legs, Hilary was ready to splash more water on Tyson.

"Ahaha! That was so hilarious. Nice going, Hilary!" Tyson laughed.

"Grrr, take this, Tyson!" She made a full swing on her leg.

"Ow! What the hell was that?" Tyson moved his hand towards his knees where he thought a shell might have scrapped him. He was glad to find out that there were no traces of blood on his fingers. He backed away from Hilary. Girls can be scary when they start getting violent.

"That, idiot, is payback."

Meanwhile, Max was wondering if his friends had forgotten about him. "Guys!"

* * *

Hilary and Tyson came back to the shore when they had enough fun in the water. Max laughed at their completely drenched state but stopped when he felt and heard water raining down on his face.

"Ewww Tyson," Max gasped, not liking the idea that he was not able to defend himself.

Hilary felt her face warming when she caught herself staring at Tyson's upper torso. She turned to face the ocean where she saw Ray getting out the water.

"Hehe, don't worry. Someone will come and save you soon," Tyson remarked, straightening out his wet, twisted up shirt by flapping it in the air.

Hilary continued watching Ray, who was running towards them at the moment. "Weird," she thought.

"Hey, Tyson, Max, Hilary. You'll never guess what I found in the water," Ray said.

"A crab?"

"A seashell?"

"Even better. Take a look at this." Ray unraveled his right hand to show what he found. His three friends gawked at what they saw.

"Is that what I really think it is?" Max asked.

"It's pink," Tyson commented.

"Dragal..." Hilary whispered.


	3. Training Time

Revised.

* * *

Chapter 3: **Training Time**

"Tyson, can you teach me how to blade now?" Hilary asked. "I want to be good at beyblading as soon as possible."

"But... it's only," Tyson looked at his digital clock before continuing, "seven. I need to sleep as much as I can."

"Please..." Hilary pleaded, hope was evident in her eyes.

Tyson's heart did a skip. He was surprised at the sincerity of her friend asking for his help.

"Alright," Tyson agreed. He quickly changed into his usual attire: yellow shirt, blue jeans, red jacket, and finally, his inseparable red cap. When he headed out of his room, he was unexpected greeted roughly by Hilary's hands grabbing his arms.

"Let's go! The sooner the better," Hilary said, but Tyson did not hear her words. He was too busy contemplating on the softness of a girl's

On the way towards the training grounds, Hilary and Tyson were already arguing.

"Tyson, you better teach me well. Don't hold back just because you don't want me to be better than you one day."

"I already told you I will. Why can't you even trust me? You should be filled with honor that the beyblade's world champion will be teaching you."

"You're so conceited, Tyson." Before he could defend himself, four figures entered the grounds.

"Hi, guys!" Hilary greeted. "Ready to see me defeat Tyson?"

"Who's the conceited one, now?" Tyson mumbled under his breath.

"You'll be need this," Kenny said, extending his arm to show a pink launcher.

"Oh yeah! Forgot about. Thanks, Chief."

Tyson rubbed the back of his neck. He wondered why he was the only one who got into arguments with Hilary. "Okay, teaching starts now." He waited for Hilary's hazel brown eyes to be own him before continuing, "The first thing to do is launching the blade. Let it rip!"

Hilary quickly launched her own beyblade. "Let it rip!"

Tyson watched with pride when her beyblade landed within the arena. "The real battle starts now. Go, Dragoon!"

Hilary watched anxiously as Dragoon started spinning faster and coming closer to Dragal with amazing speed. "G-go, Dragal!"

"Wow, this is amazing," Kenny whispered, watching Dragal attacked Dragoon with a speed that matched Dragoon's.

Tyson was surprised that Dragoon was having a hard time knocking the opposing blade out of the arena. "Dragoon, go! Push back!"

"Don't let him, Dragal!" Hilary yelled, watching satisfyingly that Dragal could keep up.

"Dragoon, go!" Tyson yelled. This was one of the most intense battles he have ever faced before.

"Dragal, go!" Hilary yelled. Gradually, Dragoon and Dragal stopped spinning.

"Impossible," Tyson whispered.

"A tie! Wow. I am...good," Hilary said, taking her Dragal into her hands. She looked adoringly at her pink beyblade before enunciating slowly, "My Dragal."

Tyson smiled at the scene before him and thought, "She can just be so cute...Wait, did I just call Hilary Tatibana cute?" He snapped out of his thoughts and placed a hand on his opponent's shoulder. "It was a great match."

Hilary smiled. "Yes, it was...Wait. You're the 'beyblade's world champion.' How could this match end with a tie? Tyson Granger, did you let this end with a tie on purpose?"

"Funny," Tyson said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You just can't trust me."

"Well, how do you explain the match just now?"

Kenny decided it was time to step in. "Tyson is right, Hilary. Your beyblade just displayed a huge amount of power and speed in the match. Just look at this data!" He turned around his laptop to show the Bladebreakers and Hilary the data he collected.

Everyone watched in amazement except for Kai who eyed the data suspiciously.


	4. Weird Feelings

Revised.

* * *

Chapter 4: **Weird Feelings**

Tyson and Hilary continued to train together. Sometimes Hilary fought against Kai, Ray, and Max because Kenny wanted to "calculate Hilary's compatibility with her beyblade," as he had put it.

"Hmm... this is interesting." Kenny said.

"You can say that again," Dizzy said, which got the Bladebreakers attention.

"What is?" Tyson and Hilary asked at the same time. Hilary blushed light pink.

"Why am I blushing over this? Just because we said something at the same time." Hilary thought. "This is so stupid!" she said out loud. The Bladebreakers and Kenny incredulously stared at Hilary. "It's so stupid that...I just remembered something I have to do by tomorrow. Bye, guys!".

"So... back to where we were, what were you talking about that was interesting?" Tyson asked.

"Well, you see-"

"Hilary has been exponentially winning her matches against you," Dizzy interrupted.

"I think we have a new world champion," Max said in awe. He had noticed that Hilary was getting harder to beat during their practice sessions.

"That isn't a bad conjecture, Max," Kenny said.

"But the data is enough evidence for us to conclude that something is suspicious about Dragal," Dizzy said.

"Dragal's power continue to increase spectacularly as your bit-beasts' maximum power continues to decrease with every battle against Dragal," Kenny stated finally.

"What are we going to do about this?" Tyson finally asked, breaking the silence.

"We obviously can't go up against Hilary with her bit-beast. We have to break the news to Hilary first," Kai answered, fixing a glance towards Tyson like the others were.

Tyson nodded. This was something he had to do by himself, but he didn't know how Hilary was going to take the news.


End file.
